herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Body
Body Spectrum - Biomancy Body is the spectrum of spells that deals with living organisms (as opposed to constructs or elementals). Typically seen as the healing spectrum, it is also used to enhance or debilitate as well as modify living creatures. This includes plants, animals, fungi, and all other things made of living cells that fit the definition of 'life'. In Loar, sorcerers have discovered a new type of sorcerery similar to the primal elements in its rules, but different in many ways. This new sorcery is called Biomancy. On Loar, this means they have access to a range of body-based spells almost immediately (all Body Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +5 to all spells beginning with the bio- prefix. It has no Realm, at least that has been discovered yet, but those who walk down this path must make a pact, at least internally, to eschew all other forms of magic. No Biomancer has achieved Incarnate state yet, and it is unknown if it even exists. However, failure to maintain the same kind of pact with Biomancy that the primal elements have with their elements weakens the Biomancer and they become a normal mage. In addition to this, there are several different spellcaster types who focus on living organisms that are not sentient: Druids, Shamans, and certain Summoners. Body Damage Body damage is only effective against living organisms or those attempting to mimic living organisms such as Voidwrought. It is difficult to distinguish between the magic of Body and simple physical damage from mundane things as the two are so closely tied to begin with. Body vs. Body Body has normal effect on Body-based magic, constructs, and creatures, which make up the largest number of creatures in existence. Body vs. Spirit Body based magic has no connection to things on a spirtual plane. Spirit magic, constructs, and creatures are immune to Body based magic. Body vs. Mind Mind is the interface between the soul and the body and as such can be affected by the Body. However, because of its connection to the spiritual realm, Body magic gains no special advantages over the mind or mind-based constructs and creatures save for some very rare instances. Body vs. Arcane Since Arcane draws on the energies of the material world, like Body magic, constructs, and creatures, it is capable of direct interaction with the Body. However, there is no special advantage or disadvantage between them. Body vs. Eldritch Given the moral component to Eldritch things (evil mostly), Body magic has a limited effect on the Eldritch. Damage is halved. In many cases there are penalties to the Body magic used against Eldritch spells, constructs, and creatures of -5 or more. Body vs. Void Void magic is a corruption of the material world, especially of living creatures, and so it is capable of being affected by Body-magic. Lower class Voidwrought are empty bodies without a spirit to control them. This makes them a pure physical body, but inverted in nature. Therefore they are capable of being affected by Body-based magic, but sometimes there are strange results. Body Spell List -=A=- * Animate Element * Attunement -=B=- * Banish * Bind * Blessing * Blighting * Blind * Boneshatter * Burning Blood -=C=- * Calcificate * Calm * Cause Emotion * Clone * Control * Cure Disease * Cure Phage * Cure Poison -=D=- * Darksight * Daze * Deafen * Delayed Spell * Destroy * Detection * Disguise * Disruption * Dispel -=E=- * Expulsion -=F=- * -=G=- * -=H=- * Hasten * Heal * Hide * Hideous Visage -=I=- * Immobilize * Infect * Ironbark Armor -=J=- * Juggernaught * Jump * Juxtapose -=K=- * -=L=- * Lore -=M=- * Mend Bone -=N=- * Nightblossom * Nightstalker * Null Detection * Nullify Poison -=O=- * Obliterate -=P=- * -=Q=- * Quench Thirst -=R=- * Reduce Element -=S=- * Sleep * Symbol -=T=- * Tangle -=U=- * -=V=- * Virulate -=W=- * Ward -=X=- * Xamitage * Xenomorph * Xuric Rage * Xylomesh * Xylomorph -=Y=- * Yearning -=Z=- * Zone Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes